My One Shot Book!
by cwonitoy
Summary: The stories of different cats lives. Rated T for future one-shots.


**Foxspeaker: Ok... I found one of my old accounts today...**

**Cinderpelt: And?**

**Foxspeaker: I might use it?**

**Cinderpelt So?**

**Mosskit: Shush Cinderpelt!**

**Foxspeaker: I may write other stories here. Starting with this one. Probably only one-shots though...**

**Disclaimerkit: Foxspeaker/cwonitoy does NOT own Warriors! She only owns Gingerslash, Beekit and Sharpnettle.**

* * *

_So cold... _That was all Gingerslash could think about at the moment. Her clan has cast her out for "murdering" Beekit. Of course she didn't actually murder him. It was her brother, Sharpnettle. The name burned her tongue when she says it. He always acted innocent around the leader, but when it was just her and him, oh the pain. _One day..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a mewl in the distance. _A kit? Who would leave a kit out in this horrible leafbare weather? _She started running, trying to get to the kit. At last, she spotted a small, white she-kit with a small pink nose. "Who would leave this cute little thing out here?" She wondered aloud, then picked the kit up by it's scruff and carried it with her through the snow. _Ok, Gingerslash. Time to look for a den. Look for a den. _She came across hollow trees. Inside, it was moist and cold. _That won't do. _She walked away from the trees and came across a rabbit hole. She started padding deeper when she scented a scent other then rabbit... _Badger! _She saw a big black snout peek out and Gingerslash ran and ran for what seemed like a moon, until she came across a cliff. She walked along a rock ledge that acted like a path from the different cave systems surrounding her. She came across a smaller one, large enough to hold 2 full grown cats. _Perfect._ She lay down in the farthest corner, and lay the kit down by her belly, where it started suckling. _Why did the clan cast me away? I was suckling kits, I had everything I could beg Starclan for... _Looking down at the kit, she named it without a second thought. "Lightkit. Your name is Lightkit."

* * *

_Mama? _The little kit drank the milk that came to her from her mothe- _No that's not mama! _"Lightkit. Your name is Lightkit." The kit heard the voice, and guessed the name was for her. _Lightkit. Light-kit. Lie-t-kit. I like it! But didn't I already have a name?_ Lightkit opened her eyes to see a ginger she-cat with light ginger stripes. She had green eyes, the type of green that her siblings had. _Why am I not with mama? _"Are you awake little one?" Asked the ginger cat, her green eyes meeting Lightkit's. Lightkit nodded her head, and tried to stand up. She flopped back down. "Why can't I stand?" Lightkit asked, hearing her voice for the first time. Her voice was almost like a song, light and airy. "You are not strong enough yet." The ginger cat's voice was deeper then hers, but hers too was like a song, very airy. _Your not my mama, but I wish you were! _"Come back and sleep Lightkit." The ginger cat said, pointing a ginger, fluffy thing at her. Lightkit lay down, and listened to a small song inside her head.

_Lay your head, young one_

_Dream away young one_

_The day is only a while away_

_The night is never here to stay_

_Let your mind soar through the starry nights_

_Dream yourself with wit and might_

_Lay your head, close your eyes_

_ANd when they open the sun will rise._

_The star's are here, go dream away_

_The night is young, but not here to stay._

As Lightkit thought her song, the ginger cat started singing as well.

_Sleep well, my dear_

_Dream well, my dear_

_My precious little joy,_

_Your my little ki-it_

_I love you with every little bit_

_My precious little joy,_

_To find a way_

_To say all day_

_I love you._

_I love you._

Lightkit's eyes started to droop down, when she felt the ginger she-cat lean down and say, "I love you."

* * *

**Foxspeaker: ... **

**Cinderpelt: Songs? REALLY?**

**Foxspeaker: I couldn't not write a song for them after saying they both had sing-songy voices!**

**Mosskit: Review! Suggest some cats for other one-shots!**

**Lightkit: Yes please!**

**Gingerslash: Agreed!**


End file.
